


In the Heart of the Sea

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Anon request: Can you please write a dean X reader fic where Dean and Sam are hunting mermaids, but it turns out that the mermaids are good and one (insert reader) saves them from a siren?





	In the Heart of the Sea

“A tale?” Dean’s eyebrows shut up as he started at the police officer in front of him, “the witness saw a tale?” Dean paused for a second hoping to God he had misunderstood the man, “you mean like Flipper?”

“No!” The officer looked annoyed, “like a mermaid man! We did fish the body out of the sea!”

“Like a…” Dean’s head jerked back and he instinctively looked over at Sam who if he was as choked at the man’s stupidity as he was, he was not showing it.

“A mermaid?” Sam just repeated, “Is that the official theory the LAPD are going with?”

“No it is not!” a voice behind Sam and Dean sounded before the police officer had a chance to answer and they turned around to face a young woman dressed in a pants suit standing behind them. She was beautiful, long Y/H/C hair blowing in the wind and piercing Y/E/C eyes staring at them as she spoke, “the witness wasn’t a witness. I just had a chat with him and he confessed to everything. So I guess you came a long way for nothing agents!”

“Oh this is detective Y/L/N,” the officer took a few steps forward; “she is the led on the case.”

The young female detective quickly turned her attention to the officer, “why don’t you go help Officer Johnson instead of standing around telling fairytales to the FBI?” her voice sounded sharp and the man immediately ducked his head as he mumbled an apology before walking away.

“A little harsh on him don’t you think?” Dean caught the women’s attention and she stared him right in the eyes, “did you believe him?”

“No but…” Dean wasn’t sure what to say as he looked into her Y/E/C eyes but the woman seemed to loosen up a bit by his words. “Good,” she said sending him a smile that made his heart beat faster and almost knocked the wind out of him, “I am sorry you had to do the trip for nothing.” She spun around on her heels leaving Dean breathless staring at her swaying hips.

“Dude!” Sam broke his spell by giving his arm a hard slap, “really?”

“What?” Dean said in an annoyed tone not about to admit to what had just come over him and Sam just sent him a bitch face before stalking after detective Y/L/N. Dean quickly regained control over his legs and followed his brother and the young woman.

“I’m sorry detective but you don’t think it is a little strange that in the last month four people have been killed by their loved ones? All by the harbor?”

Y/L/N spun around facing Sam, “So what? The FBI thinks mermaids made them do it?”

“No off course not,” Sam smiled calmly, “but we do however think there is a case here. If anything else like this happens you can reach us at this number.”

“The name and number to where we are staying locally is on the back,” Dean added quickly even though his heart was still racing and it didn’t help when the woman turned her head looking him into the eyes again, “Fine,” she said before heading back to the crime scene.

“Man what is with you?” Sam scolded his brother who was still staring after the female detective.

“What?” Dean sent his brother a cheeky smirk as the woman made it out of eye shot, “she is hot!”

Sam mumbled something and headed back towards the impala followed by his brother who was still trying to shake the feeling that detective Y/L/N had left him with. 

                                                        ******

 You looked around the harbor but the night seemed quiet. No one had followed you and no one appeared to be around so you stripped yourself of your cloth and hit it behind some dumpsters before running towards the water taking of the ring on your finger as you jumped. As you hit the water your tale made two quick splashes and you were gone.

Minutes later you arrived at the under the sea city you called home. You swam through the streets greeting familiar faces before arriving as the gates of your parent’s castle. You swam through the halls right up to the throne where you father was waiting for your report like he did every night.

You told him about the victims and the FBI agents. Their interest in the cases had, had you worried so you had followed them. When you had overheard parts of their conversation it was clear to you they weren’t partners. They were brothers and they weren’t FBI either they were hunters.

“Hunters?!” you dads voice almost made the walls of the castle quake, “you told me you had this under control! That you were locating the siren!”

“I was! I am! They aren’t gonna be a problem! I can talk to them I can tell them….” You started but your dad interrupted, “no! You will stop the siren. And you will stop the hunters if you have to. I know you love humans but do not put your own kind in danger over two that would kill you in a heartbeat if they knew what you were.”

You nodded knowing that mouthing off to your father right now would not be a good idea, but somehow you knew you weren’t in any danger. You had felt a connection to one of the men on the harbor. The man you had later learned was named Dean and somehow you knew he was a good honorable man. You knew somehow that even if he learned the truth about you he would never hurt you, not if he knew you. Mermaids weren’t killers. Mermaids and mermen had a long time ago vowed to protect man and that was a vow you intended to keep. You would protect Dean and his brother even if they were hunters. Even if you were going to risk your life doing so.

On your swim back you thought about him. Dean. The way you had felt almost dizzy when he had gazed into your eyes. The way his smile lit up his face when he was teasing his brother. The freckles, the jawline, his voice! You had seen a lot of men in the years you had been allowed to walk the earth but you had never seen a man quiet like him. More than that you felt drawn to him. Safe in his presence.

Even when you made it back to the harbor and put the ring on your finger before climbing out of the pool he was on your mind. You knew the siren would feel their presence as a treat and that it would be coming after the brothers. As you put on your cloth back on you tried to come up with ways you could warn them without having to reveal yourself. 

                                                          ******

“Agents!” Dean heard her voice and both he and Sam turned around to see the female detective walking towards them. She was wearing a red low cut lace dress and silver heels. Her hair was flowing in the breeze as she stalked towards them. Dean swallowed and took a deep breath before momentarily facing his brother, “you go! I got this.”

“You got…. Dean,” Sam looked annoyed but Dean wasn’t listening, “fine!” he mumbled heading for the door.

“Hey detective. Taking the night off?” Dean smiled at her as his eyes wandered down her body back to her eyes. If she noticed she didn’t seem to mind as she just smiled back at him, “yeah I thought I earned it. You are too I see,” she laughed when Dean sent her a confused look, “no suit.”

“Oh yeah. No I only wear that thing when I absolutely have to,” he winked at her but her reply took him back a little, “well you like hot in both,” she ran her tongue over her lips and Dean swallowed. He was so in over his head with this one. He must have looked as stunned as he felt because she laughed again reaching out her hand, “I’m Y/N by the way.” Dean recovered and quickly took it giving it a light squeeze and it was like sparks flew between them as they touched, “Dean.”

“Well Dean, do you wanna escort me in?” Her skin almost looked like it was glowing in the dim lights outside the club and Dean didn’t hesitate to but his arm around her leading her in, “it would be my pleasure,” he replied softly as he felt her lean into his touch ever so slightly.  

                                                      ******

Inside the club you quickly searched the room while Dean’s back was turned, ordering drinks. You silently drew a relieved sigh when you saw his brother hanging out at the tables on the far side of the room. Alone!

“Here you go,” Dean handed you the glass of whiskey before sitting down across from you. He must have noticed how your eyes were flickering searching the place for any signs of the siren, “you don’t do this a lot huh?”

“What?” his words took you a bit by surprise. He was right. Out of all the time you had spent on legs clubbing had not been what you did the most of. “Sorry for saying but you just seem a little out of place. Why did you come here?”

He was perceptive alright. You stared into his green orbs for a few seconds before you decided honesty probably was the only way to go here. More than that for some reason you didn’t want to lie to him, “this club. All the murders went here before they killed their loved ones.”

Dean raised his brows in surprise, “So you are working?” You smiled at him. He looked cute doing that, “yeah aren’t you?”

“Yes. My partner and I. We are undercover… you look like you are too,” Dean’s eyes traveled down your body for the second time tonight and for some reason it made you smile. You usually hated when men stared at you like that but not Dean. He made you feel wanted not uncomfortable. Safe rather than crept out. The way he looked at you made you blush and you looked down for a second before looking back up and you gasped, “what?” Dean reached over the table. The concern on his face was evident but you shook of his hand and got up. “Where’s your brother?” you fanatically turned around eying the room, “My brother?” Dean clearly picked up on your mistake but his eyes also started to wander the room and when he didn’t see the man he was looking for anywhere he called out his name. “SAM!!”

“Damnit!!” You grabbed your purse and ran out the door with Dean right on your tail. Just outside the club he caught up to you grabbing your arm and twirling you around. The anger and pain on his face almost stopped your heart and you gasped by the sudden hardness in his voice, “hold on for a damn minute! Who are you?!

You slapped his hand of you as you regained control of yourself and you spoke calmly, “I promise you I will explain everything later but right now I have to get to the harbor. I think the siren might have your brother!”

“A siren? How the hell do you know about sirens?! And what about the freaking tales! It is a mermaid we are after,” Dean all but yelled at you.

“No it isn’t. Mermaids would never do this,” you stayed calm but your voice was strained with the anger you were feeling. How could he think you were the one doing this?

“No how do you know?” Dean leaned back a little and his eyebrows shut up. “Dean,” you begged, “I don’t have time to explain. I need to get to the harbor.”

“I’m coming with!” Dean grabbed your arm again all but dragging you towards a black 67 impala parked across the street, “the hell you are!!” You shook yourself loose from his hold.

“Look,” Dean turned to face you his eyes were black with rage, “you won’t tell me who the hell you are but you are telling me a siren has my brother? There is no chance in hell I am not going.”

“But you are his brother!” you screamed at him desperate to protect him even if he hated you now, “a loved one!”

The chook on Dean’s face were evident when he finally got why you were insisting on him not coming and his voice was calmer but still determent when he spoke again, “well I am going. Come with me if you want too.”

You froze for a few seconds as you watched Dean get into the car before you ran around it jumping into the passenger seat. Furious with his stubbornness but there was no way you were letting him out of your sight. Not with Sam possibly being infected by the siren. You were going to save both these humans no matter what.  

  _******_

“Sam?!” Dean carefully approached his brother and the woman standing next to him on the ducks. He had convinced Y/N to spilt up so you could search the harbor quicker but honestly he had just send her in another direction than he was going because he still didn’t know what to make of her. She had been quiet on the drive over except for when she had told him to hurry up. His brain told him he shouldn’t trust her. That she could be the siren, but something deep within him told him that she wasn’t. That she was telling the truth and that she really was trying to help him. Still on the chance he was wrong he really rather not deal with her attacking him along with his brother but when the woman next to Sam turned around Dean froze. He knew he had made a mistake sending Y/N in a different direction. “Sam that is not Amelia!” Dean yelled to his brother trying to make him snap out of the love spell the siren had him under but Sam only listened to her, “Sam your brother is trying to keep us apart. Kill him and we can finally be together.”

Dean quickly lowered his gun as Sam slowly and ominously approached him, “Sam I am not gonna fight you dude! Don’t do this! It is not you!” But Sam didn’t reply he just charged him Dean quickly got out of the way pushing his brother to the ground in the process and then she appeared from out of nowhere. Y/N slide across the ground jamming a bronze dagger into Sam’s left leg before jumping to her feet standing tall in front of the siren, “you!!” it hissed but Y/N just smiled. 

                                                        ******

“Sam get her!” you heard the siren call and you quickly turned around but before you had any time to react you were slammed against the wall by the giant man knocking the dagger out of your hand in the process. He was pinning you in place as you watched in horror as the siren spat Dean in the face as he tried to come to your aid. The siren quickly turned to you with a grin on her face. She slowly walked up to you and pulled the ring from your finger and smashing in into the wall destroying it as your lower body transformed and you felt the air slowly starting to sting in your lungs.

You used all the power you could muster kicking your tale as a confused Sam had released his grip on you, “Sorry Sam,” you mumbled as you sent him flying through the air. Sam hit his back and head against the dumpsters and fell past out onto the ground only making the siren laugh, “well done fish! But it doesn’t matter.” She walked up to Dean who stood expressionless behind her. She ran her hands over his chest and licked his neck making you squirm before she spoke, “see Dean here is gonna do whatever I want!”

You took a deep breath and a tear fell down your face as you made a decision. A decision you hoped the man in front of you would be able to forgive you for one day but you had no choice so you looked up into his beautiful green eyes and you started singing. “Oh little girl! You think your magic is a match for mine! Finish her!” the siren ordered and Dean started walking towards you but you just kept singing as you watched the life slowly return to Dean’s eyes as you took control of him. You kept singing even as he picked up the dagger, twirled around and stabbed the siren in one swift movement. You barely noticed Sam was coming to by the dumpsters until you stopped singing when the siren fell dead on the ground. As your voice stopped sounding Dean fell to his knees next to it as you released your control over him and you started gasping for air. The air hurt your lungs. You had used up all your energy singing so you just lay helpless on the ground as you watched Sam pick up his gun and point it at you. You barely registered Dean’s voice as he came too, “SAM NO!!!”

You closed your eyes for a second and didn’t open them again until you felt Dean’s hands pressed against your neck and caressing your hair, “you saved us!” You looked up into his eyes and nodded as you struggled for breath, “what can I do?” Dean’s voice sounded almost desperate as he looked up and down you.

“The ring,” you gasped but Sam knelt down next to his brother holding the pieces in his hand, “I am so sorry Y/N!”

The cool evening air felt like a thousand knives to your lungs as you gasped, “ocean!”

“Okay!” Dean slit a hand under your tale and another around your back, “hold on!” he ordered as he stood up and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you towards the marina. “You’re gonna be fine sweetheart,” he almost whispered and you ran your hands up his neck pulling his face towards yours. Dean felt your gentle quiet request and pressed his lips against yours. He kissed you still holding you in his arms. His kiss was warm and tender. His lips soft against yours and a tear fell down your cheek as you realized this would be goodbye.

“Thank you,” you whispered as Dean stepped out onto the rocks careful not to drop you until he reached the water, “thank you,” he voice almost broke as he lowered you into the water. You flicked your tale twice and then you were gone into the sea. Back to your home as your salty tears mixed with the ocean and you thought of the man you had left behind. The man you had saved and fallen in love with. A man you could never be with!


End file.
